continuedageofdinosaursfandomcom-20200214-history
Taeniodonta
Unungulates Like on HE, herbivorous hoofed mammals are also present on CA. Although they fill many of the same niches as their more familiar counterparts, the unungulates come from different ancestors than our timelines hoofed mammals. Indeed, they aren't placentals at all, instead they belong to the closely related lineage known as Teaniodonts. On HE, Taeniodonts were a highly obscure group of mostly digging mammals which lasted from the Late Cretaceous to Mid-Eocene, ranging from the size of a rat to the size of a bear. These enigmatic mammals quite clearly evolved in a different direction here. Snaketongues By far the most morphologically conservative of the unungulates, with dentition that is an almost perfect scaled up replica of the ancestral genus Schowalteria. They are named after their tounges, which resemble (suprise, suprise) venomous snakes, they use these tounges to intimidate potential predators. They are noted for resembling HE badgers, though this is merely superficial. These five hooved creatures can eat just about anything, but eat primarily insects and tubers. They are nocturnal creatures who spend most of the day holed up in burrows they excivate. Snaketounges are noted for being among the stupidest of living mammals, with parental bonds that do not develop much further than the most basic of insticts. They are solitary creatures but not particually territorial, they will mate whenever they come across another adult snaketounge of the opposite gender. This means they're are lots of hybrids, making individual species nearly impossible to distinguish. Maulwurfs Maulwurfs, smallest of all unungulates, are by far the most bizzare creatures in an already bizzare clade, imagine a sheep mixed with a mole. These are indeed the mole analogues in most of the world (barring Australia, where marsupial moles dominate). They have developed claw like extensions of their hooves, which are made of keratin. Their incisors have become greatly enlarged and protrude from the mouth, these allow them to burrough through the soil with ease. The back teeth resemble those of shrews, perfect for chowing down on the multitude of invertabrates they eat. They have super sensitive noses with finger like appendeges, similair to HE's star-nosed mole and are nearly blind. Maulwurfs tend to be highly social animals, many species form prarie dog like communal burrows and one genus has even developed a caste system. Described Species: Cyndaquil Unruminants This highly diverse group of mammals is most notable for two things; their multichambered stomach and unique hoof shape. Unruminants have three toes, one in front of the other two, and all shaped into a shoe-like hoof. There are three main groups; Noreos: Although techincally the most basal members of the unruminant family they are also the most speciose. Noreos are so named for their resemblence to HE's extinct oreodonts and can be found anywhere there is dense forest cover (barring isolated areas such as Australia.) They are highly variable in size. Noreos tend to have mottled coloration for camoflauge. Noreos have a very varied diet, although centered mostly on foliage they will eat anything they can catch! Bellows: Named for their deep eerie calls, Bellows are a large group of closely related species. They all have a single horn on their heads, this horn has a boney core but in covered in keratin. All bellows are dedicated grazers; over 85% of their diet is comprised of various grasses.